


Well, That's Tragic

by anidalah



Series: Kim's Life is Strange Drabble Compilation [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anidalah/pseuds/anidalah
Summary: Some cuteness in which Nathan tries to be a good uncle and doesn’t understand how Warren already knows it all.Or, four times when Warren’s the best uncle and one time when Nathan is.





	Well, That's Tragic

 

It wasn’t that often that Kristine asked Nathan and her brother-in-law to watch her child, but when she did it was usually for an extended period time.  It was normally over night or for a couple of days.  The first time this happened was when she and her husband wanted to get away for the weekend for their Five-year wedding anniversary.

Nathan would’ve likely refused if Kristine had asked him to watch over the child.  It wasn’t that he didn’t love his little niece; it was quite the opposite.  She held a very special place in Nathan’s heart.  He was petrified, above all else, of screwing up, repeating any of the same major mistakes his father once had.  It would’ve killed him if he did something like that, so he refused to be in charge of watching any children.

That was exactly why when Kristine was trying to find someone to watch Jane for the weekend, she asked Warren and not Nathan.  Warren was great with children and confident in his abilities to handle the situation; plus, he too loved his niece.  Kristine knew there was no way that Warren would say no.

Nathan was initially livid when he found out.  After he and Warren bickered over the situation a bit, he panicked.  The house needed to be ready for a two-year-old.  It needed to be babyproofed.  They needed snacks and to stock the house with food for meals that the child would like.  They needed something to entertain her as well.

The day that Jane was brought over, Nathan loaded as much of her toys as he could fit into the trunk of his car.  The house was ready.  Snacks were prepared.  They even had a little potty chair in the bathroom.  Nathan even bought her a new little whale plushie to give her when she got to the house.  Everything was perfect.

Except, Jane was a two-year-old, and they were called the terrible twos for a reason.

It began with Jane being inconsolable when Kristine left and the child realized that her parents were going to be gone.  Nathan tried to console her alone because Warren was busy making dinner.  After ten minutes of Jane crying and screaming so much that her face was bright red, Warren walked into the living room where they were at, turned on Netflix and started up “My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic” and returned back to the kitchen.  Nathan stared at Jane amazed as her tears started to subside and she watched the show.

Dinner was a nightmare.  Kristine had sworn that Jane loved spaghetti.  Every single time Nathan tried to feed her some, she would scream, “NO!” and refuse to take even the smallest bite.  She eventually got so frustrated that she slammed her little fists down on the edge of the bowl, causing it to fly away and cover Nathan in tomato sauce.

“Well, that’s tragic,” Warren commented as he returned from the kitchen and into the dining room.

Nathan looked over at Warren wide-eyed.  “What am I doing wrong?!”

Warren chuckled.  “She can feed herself, Babe.  That’s why she’s so pissed off.”

While Jane was a messy eater, with her being a toddler and all, dinner did go rather smoothly after that point.  Nathan stared at Warren exasperated, not understanding how in the hell his husband was so good with children.  Sure, Warren had a sibling that was over ten years younger than him but he surely couldn’t have retained that much information on handling a toddler.

Since Jane was covered in spaghetti sauce, dinner needed to be followed up by bath time.  As Nathan tried to give Jane a bath, she was irate.  She wasn’t going in that room, in that tub.  She had better things to do, like play with blocks, or color, or just run around in her imaginary world.

As Nathan stood outside the bathroom door exasperated, trying to get Jane to go with him into the bathroom, Warren walked past them and inside.  He grabbed a bottle of Mr. Bubble’s bubble bath from under the sink and drew a shallow bath with nice, fluffy suds on top.  Jane had no problem getting in the bathtub once she saw that.

And then it was bedtime.  At the first sign of a struggle, Nathan gave up and let Warren take care of it.  He was tired of feeling incompetent so he went to their bedroom to be alone and cry.  It was only a few minutes later that Warren went with him in the bedroom.

“You’ve already got her to sleep?  Are you fucking kidding me?” Nathan lamented before burying his face back in their pillows.  He felt a weight on the bed next to him as Warren sat down beside him.  He felt fingers running through his hair then rubbing at the back of his neck.

“What’s wrong, Nate?” Warren cooed before leaning over and planting a kiss on the nape of Nathan’s neck.  “Talk to me.”

Nathan turned his head to face his husband and let out a shaky breath.  “I just don’t get how this comes so naturally to you.”

Warren smiled, planting a kiss on Nathan’s cheek and once again running his fingers through Nathan’s hair.  “This doesn’t come naturally to anyone, Babe.  Anyone who says that is a God damn liar.  I have a lot of experience with kids, between my little brother and my cousins, and all those summers babysitting.”

Nathan sighed.  “I don’t wanna be like my parents-“

“You won’t,” Warren interrupted; he wasn’t going to allow Nathan to continue with that train of thought.  “The fact that you’re worried about it means that you won’t be like them.  You just need time and practice.  I wouldn’t’ve married you if I didn’t think you’d be a good dad.”

“Cuz we’re gonna have lots of babies?” Nathan smiled.

Warren nodded.  “Yeah, probably 20 of them.”  They both chuckled.  “Now Nate, let’s make a baby,” he said before leaning over to plant kisses on Nathan’s neck.

Nathan turned his head to allow Warren better access to his sensitive spots.  “You know, I think you missed some very important science classes if you think we can make a baby.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

It was the middle of the night when the next incidence occurred.  Jane woke up screaming and crying and Nathan bolted into the guest room where she slept.  He checked to make sure that she was safe, that she wasn’t hurt, and that everything was okay.  In her toddler babble, he managed to make out something about a storm, and a monster or something.  Nathan eventually deduced that she had a nightmare.

Finally, it was something that he could handle.

He scooped her up in his arms, gently rubbing at her back.  She buried her face into his shoulder as she continued to cry.  She was trembling, petrified.  Whatever she’d dreamt of had to of truly terrified her.

“Do you wanna come sleep with me and Uncle Warren?  Would that make you feel better?” Nathan asked.  Jane nodded her head in response, not removing herself from his shoulder as she did so.

Nathan carried her back to his bedroom, continuing to coo and comfort Jane as he did so.  He laid her down in the middle of the bed, knowing that she’d feel safest nestled between her two uncles.  Her crying had calmed down a bit but she was still visibly upset.  He turned on the light on his bedside table before closing the bedroom door most of the way.  He’d kept the hall light on for her, though.

At that point Warren stirred, turning around and asking Nathan what was going on.  Nathan explained and then settled back into the bed.  Jane cuddled into him and he wrapped an arm around her.  She quickly fell back asleep.

Warren smiled sleepily and said, “I told you you’d be a good father.”


End file.
